


Boyfriend or Rival?

by yeolkim92ifah



Series: How Sakurai Get What Ninomiya Wanted [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DVD watching, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolkim92ifah/pseuds/yeolkim92ifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Nino watched the LOVE concert DVD together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend or Rival?

**Author's Note:**

> SakuMiya aren’t part of Arashi :p They’re Arashi’s fans. And this drabble is inspired from my friend’s status on fb, so, some credit to her :3 The ideas just keep playing inside my head, so it turned out to be like this lol I don’t know. Well then, please enjoy it, anyway :)

“Tadaima.”  
  
Hearing a familiar voice came from the front door, Nino hurriedly left the TV he was watching just now and ran to the hallway to welcome him.  
  
“Okaeri, Sho-chan.” he smiled widely at him and arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
“Miss me so much, huh?” Sho smirked and hugged the petite man.  
  
“I don’t miss you.” he teased as he pulled away from the embrace and tiptoed to kiss the older man on the lips. The older man replied the kiss, adding more force on it, as his hands wrapped around the petite man’s waist to hold him up. Both were closing his eyes, and when Sho was going to shove his tongue in, Nino abruptly pulled away and folded his arms on his chest.  
  
“Hey! What?” Sho exclaimed at the feeling of loss.  
  
“Do you get the DVD?” Nino asked sceptically.  
  
Sho let out a relief laugh as he pinched Nino’s cheeks. “Don’t worry, Kazu. I have it.” He groped his backpack for a while and flashed a brand new DVD of Arashi’s LOVE Concert.  
  
Nino jumped in a joy as he took the DVD from Sho’s hand like a little kid. He observed the cover and back, when he found his bias’ signature there. He confused and looked up at Sho.  
  
Knowing Nino’s confusion, he said as he removed his coat, “Ah, Matsumoto-san came to the bar yesterday. Apparently, he is a regular, you know.”  
  
“That reminds me, why you didn’t come home yesterday?” Nino was changing the topic and now he was being suspicious of Sho.  
  
Sho worked as a bartender in a famous bar where most of the regular are celebrity and people with high reputation. It was like a heaven when all of his favourite idols were coming there. And he felt blessed to work in such place. Well, he was lucky because one of Nino’s acquaintances is the owner of that bar.  
  
“Of course I have to work, Kazu.” He said with a slight disbelief laugh.  
  
“Hmm. Then, how do you get the signature of Matsumoto-san?”  
  
“What? You don’t like it? I thought you will be happy about it, since he is your ichiban.” He said as he walked through the hallway to the living room with an unnoticeable smirk. Nino followed him from behind.  
  
“No. Yes. I’m extremely happy about that.”  
  
“Then be happy about it, honey. Because I care about you, I bring you that DVD with the signature of your bias. It doesn’t matter how I get it because I do it for your sake, okay.” He put his hands on both side of Nino’s cheek and smiled.  
  
But definitely there was something behind those smile.  
  
“That was kind of cheesy, actually. But, okay. Thank you, Sho.” Nino smiled back and kissed Sho’s lips briefly, and he was back to his happy mood of receiving the long awaited DVD. And there was Sho who was still smirking.  
  
“Let’s watch the DVD together!” Nino exclaimed, all excited and full of anticipation.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Nino turned on the DVD player and put the DVD inside it. They both sat down in front of the TV.  
  
“God, it’s amazing. Aaah, why I didn’t go to their concert last time.” Here, his fanboy side was out. Sho who sat beside him just chuckled and continue to watch.  
  
Nino was Arashi’s fanboy, so was Sho. But the one who was really obsessed by them is obviously Nino. His bias is Matsumoto, and as long as Nino knew, Sho’s bias is Aiba. Being a couple and both of them were Arashi fans, Nino asked Sho to buy him the DVD as an anniversary gift. Besides, Nino didn’t have a chance to go to their concert last year, meanwhile Sho was going there alone, without telling him! Only remembering that time could make Nino want to break his lover’s neck.  
  
No one was willing to start a conversation because each of them are absorbed into the amazing concert and were busy to watch. Until when it was Aiba solo part, Sho spoke.  
  
“His song is really touching. Oh, he looks like want to cry.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s cute. He’s so emotional. What a soft-hearted guy.”  
  
“Nah. But Matsumoto’s solo is hot too. God how I wish I was bitten by him.”  
  
Hearing this came from the mouth of his very boyfriend, Nino looked at him with a death glare. “NO. HELL NO. Matsumoto is mine! You can’t think like that! You’re my boyfriend, and I don’t want you to be my rival. Step back and just go fantasize about Aiba.”  
  
“O-okay.” Sho was speechless, and couldn’t help but nodded at the nagging Nino beside him. He went back to watch, but his mind wasn’t focused on watching. And suddenly, smirk formed on his lips.  
  
“Why I have to fantasize with my bias when I’m with my boyfriend right now.”  
  
Sho was pushing Nino so that now he was on his back with Sho on top of him. He bent down and crushed their lips roughly. They both closed their eyes, savouring the taste of each other’s lips. Nino moaned as Sho’s warm tongue started to explore his mouth. Their tongue dancing at each other along with the song that Arashi sang. Sho smirked between the kiss when Nino called his name with a muffled voice.  
  
In the end, they didn’t make it to watch the DVD until the end.


End file.
